


Roommates?!

by haechans



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M, NCT (Band) - Freeform, NCT U, nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechans/pseuds/haechans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Taeyong gets to live on his own after his parents move to the countryside to take over the family farm. But what if Nakamoto Yuta, most popular boy of their school and captain of the soccer team turns out to have rented the same appartment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates?!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Takasuka Yue's manga 'Good morning call'   
> I really liked this manga as a kid and I thought it'd be cute if I adapted it to a yutae/jaeyong fic!   
> Enjoy☆彡

"I know. Yes- Yes I got it. Yes I know now hurry and hang up! You have a flight to catch!" Taeyong spoke as he leaned against a wall in front of his school, his heavy bag settled in between his feet.   
"I love you too mom" he said calmly, sighing as he hung up and slid his phone into the pocket of his warm and somewhat oversized winter coat, because his mom was convinced he was still growing. He was not, by the way. 175cm tall he stood as he waited for his friends to get out of class, rubbing his hands together vigourosly in an attempt to generate even a small amount of body heat. They were going to help him place his stuff in his new apartment downtown, where he'd be living on his own this year.   
He smiled to himself slightly, burying his face deeper into his dark red knitted scarf, inhaling the scent of the laundry detergent he loved. Pure and clean, this was the smell of the beginning of a new chapter of his life.   
"TY track!" He heard a moderately high pitched voice yell from across the schoolyard. Donghyuck waved enthusiastically, his scarf unwrapped and his coat unbottened, school supplies sticking out of his bag. He ran towards him enthusiastically, his brown locks standing almost upright in the wind.   
"I'm-" he took a deep breath. "We're here!" He smiled, smacking his hand on taeyong's shoulder for support as he caught his breath dramatically as ever. "Your pens, your scarf and a button of your coat, air head" Mark said not shortly after as he returned Donghyuck's lost items, stuffing them into his hand, wrapped in a baby pink mitten. "Oh, right" Donghyuck said suprised, throwing the items into his messy and unorganized bag. Mark shook his head, laughing as he looked up at Taeyong. "Please don't live your life like him and take care of your stuff" He said, flicking Donghyuck's forehead without breaking eye contact with Taeyong. Taeyong chuckled, cocking his head to the East, as a sign to start walking together. "Don't worry, I'm an organized man" he said coolly, earning sounds of admiration from Donghyuck, who was busy wrapping his scarf correctly as he walked at the same time, guided by Mark who held on to his arm to make sure he didn't bump into a tree.   
Taeyong took out his mittens, waving them in the air before putting them on.  
"I even bought mittens" Mark looked impressed before gasping slightly. "Jaehyun!"   
A boy with neatly combed dark brown hair sat crouched down on the sidewalk, petting a stray tabby gently as he looked up with wide eyes, soon turning into a warm and honey-like smile.   
"Hey guys!" He said from his position, giving the tabby one last stroke behind the ears before standing up, walking over to them. "Are you headed to Taeyong's house?" He asked. "We're going to help him take everything out of the boxes!" Donghyuck exclaimed, sticking his head out of his big scarf as he finally finished wrapping it around for what felt like fifty times. "I'll help! We finished training early" he said as he turned around and waved to his swimming team.  
Jaehyun was a senior, and crowned number two of most popular boys of their school three years in a row. It made perfect sense, though. He was tall, handsome, caring, and his smile has literally made people faint before.   
He'd been friends with Taeyong for as long as the both of them can remember, they basically grew up together, since their families were really close friends.   
"Thank you so much!" Taeyong exclaimed, relieved. "The three of us would take forever to carry everything" he chuckled.  
"Excuse me?" Donghyuck said, a hand over his heart as if to show he had been deeply offended. "I'm part of the wrestling team, you know" he said, the four of them now continuing their walk.   
"Don't you always get benched?" Mark asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friend.  
"R-right, that's correct, theoretically speaking! but I'm still in!" Donghyuck replied, folding his arms over his chest and bloating it slightly to appear more built as he walked next to jaehyun, who stood 183cm tall. The four of them laughed and talked the whole way, coming to a halt in front of two big, glass doors.   
"Woah! Is this your place, Tae?" Jaehyun asked, amazed.   
"It's a good deal right? Only $700 a month and I'm so close to everything!"  
He said, smiling up at his childhood friend. He pushed the doors open as they walked to the elevators, the sound of their shoes echoing through the marble hall.   
"Oh my god" Mark and Donghyuck exclaimed simultaneously as they ran to the sofa in front of the big windows of the spacious and bright living room. They jumped on enthusiastically, Donghyuck sinking away between the pillows as Mark basically jumped on top of him, causing Jaehyun and Taeyong to hold their stomachs as they laughed. 

 

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I would've done all this on my own" Taeyong said, handing Jaehyun his coat from the rack in the hallway. "Hey, it's no problem, you know you can always count on me" he said, ruffling his hand through taeyong's soft locks, chuckling at his fake-annoyed expression. "Thanks, Jaehyun, really." He said, taking his hand out of his hair and holding it for a few seconds.  
The sun had already set when Jaehyun left, he had insisted on completing Taeyong's bed, sleeping on the sofa was bad for your back, he'd told him. Mark and Donghyuck had gone home earlier, Donghyuck had to be home before sunset and Mark was convinced he'd fall off the bridge while playing Pokémon Go if he were to go alone.   
Taeyong snickered to himself as he waddled back to the living room, grabbing his blanket from the sofa and wrapping it around himself, continueing his waddle to the kitchen, reaching for the cabinet he'd filled with snacks the day before.   
He froze as he heard the door unlock, heavy footsteps getting closer to the living room.   
"Jaehyun? No, I haven't given anyone a spare key" he thought as he hastily turned around and reached behind him, clenching a dough roller in his fists, the price tag dangling from the bottom.   
A lean frame walked in, looking around disoriented and confused as it took off it's coat slowly.  
It turned around and looked at Taeyong, two pairs of deep brown eyes wide, a shocked expression on his familiar face.  
"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" The boy with ruffled brown hair said, unable to find the right expression for his emotions. It was completely silent for what felt like hours.  
"What do you mean YOUR house? This is my house!" Taeyong exclaimed, pulling the blanket off his hair and letting it drop on his shoulders. "See for yourself!" He said as he grabbed his house keys off the counter, dangling them in the air.   
"See? 3-0-5! Get out!"   
"You're wrong! I have 3-0-5! Look!" The boy said, comparing their keys as he inhaled deeply.  
"This is wrong, this is all wrong"  
He said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number.   
"I'm calling the housing agency" he said angrily.  
Taeyong stood frozen in the kitchen, his keys and a dough roller both in his hands firmly, his blanket being held up between his back and the edge of the counter as he breathed in and out slowly, regaining control over himself. "Wait, no way" he thought. "Please, oh God, no" he titled his head slightly with a worried expression on his face, eyeing the angry boy, taking in his features and analyzing them. He looked closer, sticking out his neck to be sure of what he saw as the boy turned around, talking on the phone with much hand gestures.  
"11 - NKMT" the red soccer shirt said.   
Taeyong dropped dough roller to the floor, making a loud noise that startling the boy, causing him to shoot Taeyong an annoyed expression as he carried on with his conversation with the same attitude.  
The dough roller rolled to the side of his feet as his thoughts caught up to him.   
"It's Nakamoto Yuta"


End file.
